unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter
Hunter '''is an ability that grants its user a range of powers allowing them to hunt down other people. Description Hunter grants a large variety of enhancements that mostly pertain to strength and tracking capabilities. When using Hunter, its user gains no visible physical enhancements. However, their body is surrounded by a glow of their signature colour, and a reticle (also in the user's signature colour) will appear on whatever the Hunter user targets. Usage * '''Targeting: Users can "lock on" to a person and track their movement. Anything that is targeted will have a reticle on them. * X-Ray Vision: Users can look though objects and see what is inside them. Isen has shown to be able to see human organs or people inside buildings with his x-ray vision. * Enhanced Strength: Isen has displayed the strength to punch Blyke through a solid wallChapter 1 and stop a moving truck without any visible injury.Chapter 49 * Enhanced Speed: Isen has shown that he's able to increase his speed thanks to his Hunter ability. * Telescopic Vision: Isen was able to observe the fight between John and some bullies from a window high up the school building. Chapter 41 * Enhanced Precision: Hunter users also have precise targeting skills, allowing them to to target vital areas of their opponents and even precisely pinpoint enemies from afar. Isen has used this aspect of his ability to help Blyke snipe foes from a distance. * Enhanced Hearing: According to Isen, Hunter also enhances his hearing, allowing him to hear conversations from a distance and through walls. Chapter 149 The latter case requires some proximity, meaning Isen needs to be up against a wall to hear what's on the other side. * Homing Projectiles (John only): Upon copying Hunter, users of Aura Manipulation can use it to enhance copied projectile-based abilities with homing properties. These will chase after targeted opponents even if they move out of the user's original line of fire. ** Missile Punch (John only): By combining Hunter with the ability Missiles, John can punch an opponent with a missile generated in-hand and then launch said missile with pinpoint precision to send foes flying.Chapter 126 ** Homing Shock Beam (John only): By combining Hunter with the abilities Energy Beam and Lightning, John can shoot numerous lightning-enhanced energy beams that home in on their targets. Not only can these beams deal massive amounts of damage, but they can also shock foes. Strengths and Limitations UnOrdinary Ch1 1.png|Isen shows that he can easily send Blyke flying through a wall. Isen Semi.jpg|Isen stops a truck with his enhanced strength. Isen Hunter Speed.png|Isen uses his enhanced speed to escape from an explosion. Hunter.jpg|Thanks to Hunter's X-ray vision and targeting, Isen can easily keep track of foes. Hunter X-Ray.png|Isen uses his X-Ray vision to see through walls and identify students. Blyke Snipe 01.png|With Hunter, Isen can locate distant targets and point them out for Blyke to snipe. Isen Eavesdropping.png|Hunter grants Isen enhanced hearing, allowing him to hear conversations through solid walls. Homing Shock Beam 01.png|John uses Hunter's targeting to make his Energy Beam home-in on targets. Hunter grants its user a plethora of sensory and physical enhancements tailored to track and subdue targets. Like most augmentation abilities, Hunter enhances the ueser's speed and strength; with this physical increase, Isen has shown that he could stop a speeding semi-truck with his bare hands or send any hapless foe flying through a wall. What distinguishes Hunter from similar strength-boosting abilities is that Hunter also grants a variety of sensory enhancements that allows its user to track down and target foes. The aforementioned sensory enhancments allows Isen to keep tabs on his his opponents, even if they are obsucred by buildings, walls, or other opaque solids, and his enhanced hearing allows him to eavesdrop on conversations without being seen. Despite not poessing any long-ranged properties, the precision of Hunter users is unparalleled; this is best shown when Isen used his ability to target distant foes for Blyke to snipe, and when John used Hunter's tracking capabilities to cause his long-ranged attacks to home-in on Blyke and Remi. Like all abilities, Hunter users can be overpowered by those of a higher level as shown when Isen couldn't budge Arlo's arm, despite the fact that he could stop a truck with his hands.Chapter 46 Isen has also displayed that he can be weakened should his target suddenly die, as shown when Alana was killed by Volcan. Gallery References Navigation Category:Abilities Category:Augmentation Abilities